


The Sweetest Prey

by daisydiversions



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Vampires, crying all the tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou thinks it’s ironic that Subaru always tastes like blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlamassu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildlamassu).



> This was written before we knew almost anything canonically about TRC!Subaru and Hokuto.

Seishirou thinks it’s ironic that Subaru always tastes like blood. 

Whenever they meet, those few desperate minutes before Hokuto comes out of nowhere and whisks Subaru away to some unknown world, her own silver medallion glinting as if mocking him, Seishirou’s tongue would run its way possessively over the sides of Subaru’s mouth, catching over the pointy teeth until the younger boy was moaning, pliant under his arms. Subaru, blushing innocently despite the amount of pain others had to endure so that he could turn that delicious shade of red, makes even blood taste sweet.

Seishirou likes to think of Subaru’s victims, all entranced by him and his genuinely coy and giving nature, completely oblivious even as he rips out their throats. 

It’s easier that way, remembering the terror the adorable yet deadly vampire has inflicted as Seishirou pushes a knee between Subaru’s thighs, rocking through the needy gasps and soft moans, because then it’s almost as if they are equals, competitors in a game smeared with blood and screams and loss. But even as Seishirou, after chasing him through countless worlds, finally impales Subaru with the gold cross that hangs around his neck, Hokuto’s wail unheard somewhere in the distance and Seishirou’s name on his dying lips, the vampire hunter knows it’s only a game if both people are playing.


End file.
